Vida universitaria
by laynad3
Summary: No era sólo lo físico, pues con el rubio era algo más, una conexión inexplicable desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, aunque al principio fue rivalidad. Sin embargo, el dicho es cierto, del odio al amor solo hay paso. Re-editado
1. Situaciones absurdas

**-VIDA UNIVERSITARIA-**

**.**

**.**

**01. Situaciones absurdas**

**.**

**.**

Hola, nuevamente por la sección, revivo después de un tiempo de cero acción. Lamento no actualizar mis otros fics, ya he recibido los pedidos, jejeje mi manía de iniciar nuevos y no terminarlos, pero prometo que no los abandonaré, además no he tenido mucho tiempo y la inspiración se ha escapado.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es yaoi explícito, aunque en el momento no hay lemmon, pronto lo habrá. Están advertidos. Pasará a Rating M.

**N.A:** Aclaro que a la universidad a la que me refiero si existe, pero no conozco las actividades que se llevan a cabo, eso es ficción mía. Además es una muy buena institución, según tengo entendido.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La luz del sol se filtró por las cortinas de la ventana atravesando la barrera física impuesta por la tela e iluminando la habitación, hasta ahora en tinieblas, de una residencia universitaria en un aparente caos total. El recinto era pequeño pero lo suficiente para que las pertenencias del ocupante encajaran sin inconvenientes.

La distribución de los objetos era sencilla pero cómoda, sin el menor atisbo de ser una molestia para el joven propietario mudado hacia un año a la institución.

Había apenas visible una mesa de estudio descuidado con miles de papeles y textos de cálculo avanzado y álgebra, a su lado una mesita con un moderno equipo de sonido al extremo contrario un moderado closet del que salían como buscando alivio de tanta presión más cosas sin organización. Seguido estaba el pequeño corredor que daba hacia la única ruta de entrada y salida de la habitación. Al lado se encontraba otra puerta que daba hacia un bonito y arreglado baño, lo único en armonía en tremendo desorden. Cerca de él, la cama que ocupaba un considerable espacio y la habían situado contra la pared muy contigua a la ventana.

Abrió sus ojos acostumbrando su visión a la penumbra reinante del lugar. Observó el techo analizando que era lo último que recordaba haber hecho y entonces a su mente acudieron las imágenes de la noche anterior. Había sido algo movida debido al explosivo temperamento de su compañero por un problema en el que se había metido por un mal entendido con este y una chica atrevida que había abierto su boca revelando mentiras como verdades a toda la facultad donde estudiaban. Hoy tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de ello, pero lo que más importaba, su relación con el rubio estaba intacta y eso lo llenaba de gran satisfacción, el resto del mundo podía desaparecer sólo si él estaba.

Ladeó su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas para detallar el encanto del ojiverde aún dormido que se hallaba en una situación similar a él. Recostado boca abajo, cabello dorado corto repartido por la almohada, rostro delicado pero sin perder lo masculino y una figura bien cuidada quedaba al descubierto lo suficiente para hacerlo estremecer nuevamente ante tal hermosura a primeras horas de la mañana; cosa que no debía decir en presencia del otro o muy seguramente sería golpeado por el intento de halago. El pelinegro llevó una mano hacia el cabello ajeno y retiro suavemente un mechón que obstaculizaba su punto de vista. Tentado por ver alguna expresión en esa faz despreocupada deslizó su extremidad por la espalda del chico en una caricia sutil que provocó de inmediato un leve temblor en este y un gemido adormilado con su nombre en él. Sonrió satisfecho.

Se levantó y paseo por el sitio buscando sus prendas abandonas por el suelo. Se vistió y se le ocurrió ir en busca de algo para comer, porque cuando despertara el demonio de fuego, más le valía tener el desayuno listo. Por otra parte, la idea de salir a tantear el terreno luego de tremenda bomba nuclear lanzada por la terrorista el día anterior representaba un verdadero desafío: no toparse con ella, de lo contrario huir sin mirar atrás.

¿Cómo afrontar a la chica enojada por haber roto la relación y abandonarla por otra persona? Y no cualquier persona, no señor, nada más y nada menos que un chico; siendo él, el autoproclamado heterosexual Shibuya Yuuri estudiante promedio y popular en la clase. Aunque sus notas no eran muy sobresalientes saldría convertido en un ingeniero, pero las cosas no salían como se planeaban ¿O sí? Si era así el destino tendría algo contra él, una venganza, o, ya lo sabía, era un Karma, una conspiración de kami-sama para hacerlo aprender una lección inolvidable: los prejuicios a los que tanto se aferraba desde su educación infantil le iban a dar una patada en el trasero y a mostrar algo más allá que un rígido código de norma moral.

Pues bien, nada resultó tan fatal, nada excepto el veneno que destilaba su ex novia dolida por haberla tirado sin consideración alguna, eso y que fue su amante, Wolfram quién se lo había gritado a la cara en una disputa que habían tenido por culpa de las habladurías de las malas lenguas y su falta de decisión para contárselo.

Con el rubio no sólo era algo físico, era una conexión inexplicable desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, aunque al principio fue rivalidad. Sin embargo, el dicho es cierto, del odio al amor solo hay paso.

.

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Es Mama, Yuu-chan.-le decía la mujer de cabello café mientras terminaba de acomodar sus pertenencias en una valija. Su periodo en la preparatoria había culminado y su traslado a una reconocida universidad se había efectuado gracias a los contactos de su hermano y a su duro empeño para obtener un promedio decente. A pesar de las quejas de su hiperactiva madre, logró convencerla de instalarse en una de las residencias para estudiantes donde disfrutaría de la preciada independencia que a sus 18 años esperaba con reconocidas ansias. Para consuelo de su familia no se marcharía solo, su mejor amigo de infancia Murata Ken tomaría una carrera a fin con la suya, después de todo era un genio y para él era pan comido.

-Okufuro estaré bien –le consolaba Yuuri antes de salir por la puerta de la casa mientras su padrino Weller Conrad le ayudaba con las maletas y demás cosas que llevaba para una mejor estadía en su nuevo "hogar" por 6 años aproximadamente.

Conrad era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, ojos gentiles y dulces de color miel, buena condición física. Para cualquier mujer, todo un adonis en persona. Para él, simplemente, era una persona importante que había transcendido su corta vida.

Una vez en el camino habiendo recogido a Murata, los tres se encaminaron por la avenida hacia el distrito de Waseda. El trayecto fue interesante. Las pequeñas paradas para estirar las piernas y respirar aire fresco le permitieron conocer un poco los lugares donde jamás había estado antes, era como tener una pequeña aventura antes de asumir responsabilidades.

-Así que vas a Waseda –preguntó el mayor mientras conducía mirando atentamente la desolada carretera.

El pelinegro de lentes dormía en la parte de atrás ajeno a cualquier otro acontecimiento balbuceando algo que se perdía por el poco atractivo espectáculo de verlo babear. Yuuri rió entre dientes ocultando el celular con el cual había tomado una foto al desprevenido acompañante, se organizó de nuevo en su asiento y miró a su padrino.

-Sí, ya sabes, Shouri no me permitiría que fuera a una pública, el desea que estudie en la mejor. Aunque no me agrada la idea.

-¿Por qué? Es una de las mejores instituciones que existen en el país, hace parte de las reconocidas 6 universidades de Tokio, las instalaciones son grandes, cómodas y contarás con los mejores recursos para tus estudios. No todos tienen la oportunidad de entrar, oh, además tienen actividades extracurriculares como en la preparatoria, te distraerás.

-A Shibuya no le gustan esas actividades donde tenga que socializar –un adormilado chico se incorporaba tallándose los ojos –Sé que me tomaste una foto, haré que la borres.

-¿Yo?-llevó sus manos al aire en señal de inocencia –Además, le generaras una mala imagen de mí a Conrad. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo conoces tanto de esa universidad? –cuestionó con intriga. El aludido volteó a ver al chico y le sonrió divertidamente ante la aparente curiosidad que demostraba.

-Mi hermano menor estudia allí.

-Oh, eso no me lo habías comentado.

-Lo había olvidado. Tal vez puedan congeniar. Te lo presentaré algún día.

-Está bien.

Después de aquel viaje, de ingresar el papeleo respectivo a la administración, de tener una conversación amistosa con el director y de acomodar sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones, su padrino se había escapado a hacerle una pequeña visita a su hermano menor antes de irse del lugar.

Luego de eso, las semanas pasaron rápidas. Entre las clases largas y a veces tediosas, tuvo tiempo y el carisma para hacer algunas amistades, claro a parte de Murata que aún seguía con él pese a la diferencia de horarios y si, también para tener un noviazgo con una linda chica de primer año. Su nombre, Naomi. Delgada, con bonita figura, cabello rojo y largo, y dos preciosidades de ojos azules que lo atraparon desde el momento en que la vio.

No fue sencillo acercársele, primero porque no era un chico muy hablador y segundo, no conocía los secretos de la seducción. Descubrió entonces, en muchos de sus intentos de conversación con ella, que era un torpe y falto de ingenio para adaptarse al ritmo que iban las cosas.

-A eso no se le llama conversación –recordaba que le había mencionado su amigo de infancia –No Shibuya, no me repliques, balbucear incoherencias o sonidos raros no lo son. ¡La has asustado hombre! ¡Creerá que eres un pervertido, definitivamente eres muy torpe! Si continúas así, serás virgen hasta los 40, y eso es poco decir.

Aquellas palabras lo habían dejado traumado, tal vez de por vida, ya ni se atrevía a intentar algún movimiento o ella se alejaría corriendo del pánico al verle acercar, seguro. O le mandaría a esas leonas enjauladas que tenía como amigas que estarían listas en asesinar a cualquier inocente bulto de testosterona que intentara cortejarla. Su futuro era negro, tan negro como el aura deprimente que lo rodeó durante muchos días de desvelos y pesadillas de desamor. Aunque todo había valido la pena, porque su estimado amigo y sabio Ken, si él, aunque no lo crean, le había obsequiado la oportunidad perfecta.

Ahora 6 meses después de haber ingresado, se sentía pleno y con la confianza suficiente para lograr cualquier cosa: ganar el campeonato de béisbol, luchar con los brabucones de la zona, competir con Murata en busca de chicas o conquistar el mundo. Sin embargo, la cadena de sucesos tranquila, normal y cotidiana se vio alterada por una noticia que sacó de curso su tren de vida y lo mando a estrellarse.

Llegaba segundo semestre y eso significaba escoger una clase extracurricular para ocupar créditos sobrantes, y no podía ser una clase, se suponía que era para oxigenar el cerebro, ejercitar el corazón y poner en funcionamiento sus sedentarios músculos.

-Ánimo Shibuya, conseguirás algo apto para tu bajo nivel de resistencia –sonrió confiado su buen amigo con una mano en su hombro.

-O moriré en el intento –suspiró cansadamente.

-Para ser un joven de 18 años como tú, tu visión es muy pesimista.

-¡Yuuri-chan! ¡Murata-kun! –el grito de la mujer los detuvo, voltearon en su dirección y la vieron acercarse corriendo al final de los pasillos con unos libros en sus manos y su cabello suelto agitado por el viento. Cuando los alcanzó intentó recuperar la respiración y muy animada se dirigió a su novio.

-¡Ya he escogido la actividad extracurricular!

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí algo sorprendidos por la rápida decisión, a penas en la mañana les habían anunciado y ella muy frescamente ya había elegido.

_-Qué envidia_ –pensó Yuuri. A comparación de él, Naomi contaba con un buen entrenamiento en el manejo de instrumentos como el piano y el violín, nadaba varios estilos y lo más importante, podía correr un maratón sin caer desmayada.

Las dos caras largas de los hombres no pasó desapercibida dentro de su mundo de felicidad. -¡Ehh! –se acercó a los rostros de ambos alternadamente detallando la situación. -¡Oh, no me digan que aún no saben que van a hacer!

-¡Qué perspicaz eres, Naomi-chan! Pues la verdad yo ya tengo una idea de donde inscribirme pero Shibuya no tiene nada.

-¡Qué! –fue el turno del azabache para mirar rencorosamente a su compañero- ¿Tú también has decidido y no me habías contado! ¡Oh, te estabas compadeciendo de los dos…que buen actor eres! Mentiroso, eres mal amigo –lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos en señal de derrota.

- Shibuya…lo malinterpretaste… -sonrió comprensivamente el chico de lentes.

-Ne, ne…No es difícil hacer la elección, Yuu-chan. Sabes hay un grupo que está de moda por el capitán que los dirige ¿Sabes?

-Claro Shibuya, varios premios y campeonatos han ganado en torneos locales y nacionales, hay reconocimiento de la universidad y te darán descuento en todos los onigiris que puedas comer en la cafetería por sólo pertenecer al club.

-¡Eso no es todo! Enseñan disciplina, los horarios no se cruzan con las clases y lo mejor…-los ojitos luminosos y perdidos en quién sabe que fantasía de la chica la hacían parecer un poco peligrosa. -¡Su capitán es adorable y guapísimo! Ya lo he visto, me derrito con sólo recordarlo…

Murata acompañó a su novia juntando sus manos y ambos con los ojitos maravillados se miraron entre sí compartiendo ahora el cine mental que pasaba por sus extrañas mentes.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy tu novio! -gritó Yuuri al verse ignorado- No puedes hablar así de otro chico.

La burbuja de irrealidad se rompió y Naomi junto con Murata volvieron a la normalidad.

-Ejem…Yuu-chan sabes que lo digo porque me llamó la atención, no está prohibido mirar, ne

-Tiene razón Shibuya

-Cállate Murata. No dices lo mismo cuando miro a otra mujer.- le dijo algo enojado.

-Eso es diferente-lo dijo seriamente-¿Crees que no conozco tu fama de mujeriego? Intenta serme infiel y la pagaras, Shibuya Yuuri. -Los dos jóvenes pasaron saliva ante la amenaza de esos lindos labios.

-Bien, vamos. Quiero entrar a la primera clase para ver a Senpai –tomó la mano del ojinegro y lo arrastró por todo el corredor seguidos muy de cerca del chico de lentes que sonrió maliciosamente. Las cosas se ponían buenas, dignas de alquilar balcón.

-¿Y puedo saber que club es?

-Oh, Shibuya no habrá problema. Es el club de Kendo.

-¡Qué! ¡No, espera Naomi!- el grito desesperado del hombre se escuchó por las cercanías.

.

.

.

.

Sentado en uno de los extremos de la enorme habitación junto con los otros aspirantes, esperaban la llegada de estudiante encargado del club. La cantidad reunida era bastante impresionante siendo una actividad exigente para quien la practicaba. En esa ocasión su mente divagaba en las posibles rutas de escape para salir de allí. Sí, tenía que escapar, no podía quedarse, no tenía ni la menor idea de manejar una espada aunque si fuera de madera, ni de seguir una estúpida serie de reglas de disciplina…no estaba loco, aún.

-¿Así que estos son los aspirantes, eh?- la voz firme, masculina y llena de seguridad les hizo levantar la vista a todos los nuevos reclutas. Yuuri siguió ensimismado (o parecía estarlo) en lo suyo, por eso no despegó la vista del piso de madera.

Acompañado por dos hombres más, la figura del capitán resaltó. Alto, cabello rubio corto, no era tan corpulento más bien delgado, con una presencia fuerte y unos ojos verdes escrutadores. Su expresión era adornada por una sonrisa burlona a medida que pasaba la vista por todos, y entonces se detuvo.

-Shibuya, Yuuri ¿No?

El aludido se asustó. El magnetismo que esa voz llevaba impregnada le hizo estremecerse y lo obligó a olvidar cualquier otro pensamiento y levantar sus ojos para atender al llamado. Por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron: verde sobre azabache, azabache sobre verde…Yuuri quedó impresionado por la visión.

-_Bishounen_…-la palabra salió de sus labios involuntariamente.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se removió entre las sábanas y con su mano buscó a su amante al otro lado pero halló vacío el lugar. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, esperó unos minutos en la misma posición sin moverse sintiendo que la sensación de hambre lo invadía, se incorporó quedando sentado totalmente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y dobladas hacia los lados mientras acomodaba su alborotado cabello y enfocaba la habitación.

-Parece que Shibuya logra hacerte entrar en razón

Wolfram ladeó su cabeza para observar al intruso, un mohín de molestia pareció en su rostro al percatarse de la identidad del perpetrador.

-Largo, Murata –siseó amenazante.

-Mou, pensé que una buena sesión de sexo te había dejado dócil como un lindo gatito** –**sonrió maliciosamente el pelinegro. Pronto la mirada ojiverde lo atravesó sin el menor atisbo de piedad. La fama del temperamento del capitán de club de Kendo era reconocida, nadie, se atrevía a contradecirlo en su arte y menos ofenderlo. De resto, era un hombre amable que engañaba a cualquiera con su cara angelical.

Esta vez su comentario para molestarlo se había pasado de la raya. Tal vez en unas horas la policía acordonaría la habitación como la escena de un crimen donde un pobre chico había sido víctima del filo de la katana de su senpai enfurecido por su falta de paciencia a la mala broma.

-Yuuri ¿Dónde estabas? –un curioso rubio concentraba su mirada en la persona que acaba de ingresar, olvidando temporalmente la ira contra el otro hombre.

Bueno al menos su compañero no tendría que lidiar con un fantasma en su cuarto ni con el rastro de sangre que limpiar u ocultar, pensó Murata.

-Murata ¿Qué haces aquí? Sal ahora, te esperaré en la primera clase.

-Hai, hai…Adiós, Wolf-chan-se despidió cómicamente y cerró la puerta a la par que un libro se estrellaba en ella con toda la fuerza del brazo del espadachín.

-¡He, no maltrates mis libros!

-Hump, no es mi culpa que ese entrometido entre sin ser invitado.

Observó la pose digna del ojiverde y su desnudez total que se mostraba sin ningún pudor. -No has respondido mi pregunta –el tono serio hizo alarmar al pelinegro a medida que observaba la figura de su novio sin cubrir. Wolfram se levantó, recogió sus ropas tiradas descuidadamente y las dejó a un lado de la cama mientras rebuscaba en el armario algo que vestir.

-Yo…estaba recogiendo tu desayuno –tartamudeó visiblemente nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba -¿Qué buscas?

-Ropa, henachoko, o piensas que me quedaré con lo mismo de ayer.

-¿Ehh? Espera no puedes usar cualquier cosa, bueno es que…-las orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en su persona ante las palabras del otro.

-Digo, puedes colocarte cualquier cosa…jejeje…Wolfram…-intentó tomar la mano del rubio pero este la apartó de un manotón.

-Si no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro es muy tarde, ¿no lo crees? Si te molesta tanto podemos dejar las cosas hasta aquí. Yuuri no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo. No soy una muñequita con la que puedes acostarte y luego irte. Para eso pudiste tener a Naomi-san que es una mujer.

-No, yo no quise decir eso…espera…-lo tomo con rudeza y lo inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro. -Wolfram…yo te quiero demasiado…yo…

-Yuuri, aún pareces confundido, y eso me molesta, dices una cosa pero tus acciones demuestran lo contrario, te he tenido paciencia. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…déjame –lo apartó con cuidado y se adentró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un visiblemente afectado pelinegro sólo en la habitación desorganizada.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin de la primera parte. Pido disculpas si he cometido algún error, lo he estado pasando en un momentico en que me escape de mis labores.

Como siempre espero que me dejen reviews que contribuirán a mejorar mi estilo de escritura o errores dentro de la trama que a veces no me falta. Agradezco a las chicas que han estado poniendo nuevos fics en la sección, y que cumplidita he leído todos…


	2. Remembranzas

**-VIDA UNIVERSITARIA-**

**.**

**.**

**02. Remembranzas**

**.**

**.**

¡Konbawa! De verdad que no tengo excusas por este tiempo tan demorado en actualizar, pero desgraciadamente me fue difícil pasarlo al computador, ya saben el tiempo….en fin, es hora para los agradecimientos a los reviews del anterior capitulo:

**Juli:** que bien q te haya gustado, la verdad intente mantener fielmente los personajes, o algo. Por otra parte, si ya lo sé y en verdad lo lamento el retraso, tengo algo del siguiente capítulo pero no me sale la parte final, no te preocupes no pienso abandonarlo.

**a:** pues espero que este te guste más, disfrútalo.

**Mira sam:** aquí va, solo lamento la demora.

**Kikimaru:** jaja si eso es lo interesante que sea tormentosa, pero en el anime me parece q lo poco que mostraron es dramático. Y si ya sabes, Yuuri se niega a aceptar lo que siente pero no durara mucho.

**Andy galadrim:** jeje, no pobre Naomi no es tan mala como parece, y espero que siga captando tu atención con este, ya casi termina así que prepárate, y lamento la demora.

.

.

**Advertencias:** esta historia tiene contenido yaoi. Escenas explícitas de lemmon. **Rating M**.

.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos se posaron en el individuo con la cabeza baja mirando muy detenidamente al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, realmente era un sujeto diferente que se había permitido, no más bien, osado ignorarlo completamente siendo que claramente había logrado captar la atención de todos los presentes, como era costumbre. Apenas alcanzaba ver su cara, no era un chico feo, por el contrario lo encontró atractivo aún para tener rasgos comunes. Recordó entonces la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su hermano mayor hacía ya 6 meses cuando apareció de repente una tranquila tarde de Junio.

.

-_Notarás que es común, sin embargo, te sorprenderá su única personalidad…deberías conocerlo Wolfram, te caería bien tener cerca a alguien como él…es pelinegro, con ojos del mismo color y tiene una contextura parecida a la tuya…Oh, debo decirte que es algo tímido e impulsivo, rara combinación ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Qué clase de descripción es esa, Weller?_

_-Te acordarás de mí, no te preocupes, y cuando lo hagas será el correcto…disfruta tu estadía aquí este año, Wolf-chan._

_._

Arrg, el estúpido de Conrad siempre lo irritaba con sus raras muestras de cariño, aquella vez se había lanzado hacía él en un abrazo asfixiante (más de lo acostumbrado) cargado con toda la intención de joderlo; claro que no desde el punto de vista del castaño. Suspiro. Así que no podía equivocarse, lo podía sentir. Se aventuró.

-Shibuya, Yuuri ¿No? –soltó en tono irónico sintiendo como había acertado al ver el brinco y la tensión del cuerpo bajo su mirada. Mecánicamente este enfrentó su mirada y pudo distinguir no sólo sorpresa sino también temor en su expresión.

Bien, así es como las cosas debían ser. Nadie debía atreverse a ofenderlo en su lugar de trabajo menos un individuo como él, así hubiera llamado la atención de su pequeño hermano mayor. Entonces quiso comprobar que tanto era cierto de aquella personalidad tan diferente a los demás.

-Supongo que tu madre no te enseñó buenos modales, ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no atender a tu maestro con el debido respeto Shibuya-kun –lo miró severamente.

-¿Eh? ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hablar de mi madre de esa forma sin conocerla! -gritó a la vez que se levantaba como un resorte impulsado por el enojo. Los otros novatos se sintieron nerviosos ante el atrevimiento de aquel estudiante. Naomi permaneció quieta con la cabeza agachada y Murata llamó la atención del otro tirando de su pantalón.

-Shibuya, siéntate.

-No, Murata. ¡No voy a dejar que haga lo que quiera!

-Ara, pero tiene agallas…-siseó el otro sujeto que permanecía al lado del rubio. Se acercó elegantemente hacia Yuuri y lo miró con detalle, el chico tan sólo retrocedió un poco sintiéndose algo tonto por la reacción que había tenido.

-Déjalo, tengo métodos más efectivos para hacer valer mi autoridad. Bueno antes de imponer el castigo me presento, soy Wolfram Bielefeld de tercer año de la carrera de ingeniería. Seré su capitán en el arte del kendo. Como veo que no saben respetar, les enseñaré entonces, les pediré a todos –dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes sentados que lo miraban con lastima y a la vez con terror –correrán 30 vueltas por la cancha de fútbol antes de volver a aquí.

El murmullo de sorpresa e inconformidad se extendió por el lugar.

-No puede hacer esto –volvió a ladrar el pelinegro furioso por la actitud de su senpai.

-Oh, pero claro que sí. Además es su culpa, Shibuya-kun. Sigue faltándome al respeto. Como le decía, me compadezco de Miko-san. ¡10 vueltas más!

Nuevamente las voces de inconformidad se escucharon. Para Yuuri había pasado desapercibido el castigo extra, lo que lo preocupaba era cómo sabía aquel hombre el nombre de su madre ¿Acaso era una amenaza? No, no…debía calmarse.

-Detente Shibuya –esa voz lo devolvió a la realidad. La mano entorno a su muñeca le hizo voltearse. El chico de lentes lo miraba con tono de advertencia –Si sigues discutiendo, terminarás golpeado por los demás ante tu altanería y lo que eso conlleva respecto al castigo, le darás el gusto a Bielefeld-senpai.

-Bien que esperan. ¿Una invitación? Si no les gusta, lárguense, no quiero debiluchos, ni quejetas. Nadie les obliga a quedarse –enojado, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir el estado del capitán. Aquellos ojos verdes quemaban, bien merecido su apodo como demonio de fuego para cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo. Ninguno lo dudó, se levantaron presurosos huyendo de la posible descarga de aquel mazoku del kendo. Naomi empujó a sus dos compañeros y salieron a prisa escuchando como fondo las risas de los ayudantes y titulares ante la escena divertida.

-No debería ofenderse tanto por aquel chico, Wolfram-sama –le mencionó calmadamente el joven moreno de ojos violetas.

El rubio bufó. Su día no había empezado bien, pero a quién diablos le importaba, ahora estaba entretenido con aquel hombre de ojos negros. Si, lo haría sufrir hasta tenerlo sumiso ante su autoridad. Una sonrisa encantadora y poco frecuente adornó su rostro.

-Oh, creo que el capitán ha encontrado un juguete nuevo -la esbelta chica de cabellos fucsia y ojos azules mostro una expresión complacida –Wolfram, ten cuidado no querrás que…

-Lo sé, ¿Vienes como espía de mi hermano mayor, Anissina?

-Eres desconfiado. No, vengo por algo mejor.

-Me niego, dile a ellos, yo no participaré –el ojiverde se marchó dejando a unos apurados compañeros y discípulos en problemas con la loca inventora de un temperamento tan peligroso que competía con el del capitán.

.

.

.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suspiró por décima vez en menos de una hora. La clase se departía en una calma normal. Junto con sus compañeros el ambiente intelectual donde la participación era activa, alumno y profesor debatían constantemente los temas que se dictaban. Al menos para alguien como él podía resultarle interesante, pero en un momento como ese, donde su concentración estaba dispersa y las palabras de Wolfram se repetían en su cabeza, el mundo parecía el mismo infierno. Le había dado duro aquella declaración triste del capitán, y aunque en el pasado no había experimentado ese tipo de reacción con sentimientos tan fuertes, no podía pensar con claridad.

No quería perderlo, no podía. Moriría antes de imaginar que se marchaba de su lado. Tal vez era hora de hacer algo contundente. Si, él no era un cobarde.

-¿Shibuya-kun, me está escuchando? –fuerte y claro escuchó la voz de su profesor mientras enfocó su vista al anciano que tenía la intención de ir a zarandearlo para que cayera de la nube en la que andaba. Sin embargo, no le fue posible hacer algo más, pronto su mundo dio vueltas cuando el pie travieso de su amigo Murata había desbalanceado la silla donde se encontraba, fue levantado por la fuerza de esta y tirado por la gravedad aterrizando de espaldas contra el duro suelo del aula de clases, el estruendo atrajo toda la atención del salón.

Preocupado por el repentino "desmayo" de su joven alumno el docente caminó hasta Yuuri, el cual continuaba tirado con sus ojos en forma de remolino al parecer inconsciente por el golpe en su cabeza. Ágilmente, Murata pidió el permiso del viejo para llevarlo a la enfermería y salió con él a toda velocidad sin esperar la confirmación.

-Vaya que estudiantes tan extraños…-meditó un anonadado profesor.

La enfermería no estaba muy lejos así que Yuuri pudo descansar en una confortable cama atendido por la hermosa Kaoru, la enfermera encargada de la facultad. Mientras esperaba el despertar de Shibuya, Murata no desaprovechó la oportunidad para flirtear con la atractiva mujer. Entre risas y una charla amena los minutos pasaron rápido.

Pronto el pelinegro recuperó el conocimiento sintiendo un punzante dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza al intentar incorporarse, así que llevó una mano para tocarse. _-Vaya un chichón_ -pensó desanimado. Observó a unos pasos de él, que detrás de la cortina habían dos personas conversando, por la voces lo supuso.

-Mu…ra…ta…**-**gruñó molesto

La conversación cesó. Un sonriente pelinegro se asomaba para tomar asiento al lado de su enojado amigo.

-¡Qué bien que estés mejor, Shibuya! Estaba un poco preocupado por tu condición.

-¡Claro! Coqueteando con Kaoru-san. ¡Por Kami-sama!

-No, no, Shibuya. Conversaba con ella simplemente, no hay ningún tipo de propósito escondido en lo que te digo –un chibi Murata le sonreía mostrando orejitas y colita de zorro, mientras sus lentes brillaban amenazantes.

Un escalofrío sacudió su espalada, ese era el tipo de cosas que más detestaba de él.

-Dejando eso a un lado, porqué hiciste eso. ¡Mira el chichón en mi cabeza! Me pudo haber dado un derrame cerebral o peor tal vez me aparezca un tumor que crecerá y crecerá, y moriré demasiado joven.

-Vaya que paranoico. Lo siento, pero estabas demasiado distraído. ¿Acaso estás loco? Si Watanabe-san te reporta, tus calificaciones bajaron más. No estabas pensando ¿Verdad?

-… -la expresión derrotada del otro hizo que se suavizara su reprimenda.

-Mira, si tienes un problema con Wolfram-senpai arréglalo o perderás las materias que quedan.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes que lidiar con su peligrosa personalidad.

La agraciada enfermera apareció frente a los dos hombres preguntando por la salud de Shibuya pero antes que pudiera responder la mano de Ken tapó su boca y lo obligó a acostarse nuevamente.

-No, creo que aún necesita descansar. Así que yo me quedaré un rato más para hacerte…ejem…hacerle compañía a mi amigo.

-Oh, que buen chico eres…-le felicitó la mujer.

-¡Hai, Hai!

Mientras tanto Yuuri se removió en la cama intentando liberarse del opresor que lo estaba asfixiando, su rostro azul ante la falta de oxígeno lo decía todo.

.

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El método de tortura para los estudiantes dejo de estar en vigencia hace siglos pero desde luego para el capitán era la herramienta eficaz para su reinado de terror. Despiadado, sin lugar a dudas, a quién se le había ocurrido la idea de nombrarlo líder de ese club tenía una tuerca perdida o era un desquiciado. O tal vez no conocía la personalidad escondida del príncipe azul que se hacía pasar ante todos.

¿Cuánto respeto (o miedo…) podía inspirar una persona? La respuesta la había encontrado con solo observar a Wolfram. Increíble, era la mejor palabra para describirlo, un buen actor pero a él no lo engañaba. Conocía a la perfección esa expresión y carita angelical cosa que no negaba, pues aun siendo hombre poseía una belleza única, pero no era para tanto.

-Shibuya-kun su posición es incorrecta y el manejo de la espada es deficiente. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera ser tan negado para algo –suspiró el rubio intentando corregir la postura de su pupilo.

-¡Arrgg! –alejó de un manotazo las manos del ojiverde –Hago lo que me pide. Usted no sabe enseñar.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –señaló uno de los perros falderos del capitán. Si se preguntan, el porqué del apodo, era simple, era la sombra propia del rubio y hasta el momento desconocía si lo acompañaba hasta al baño. Pero después de dos meses sin averiguarlo, era mejor desistir.

-Ya basta, Kuchiki-kun. Yuuri. –el tono divertido más que molesto del otro no pasó desapercibido, tembló. Nuevamente su lengua y su gran bocaza se habían propasado-Supongo que una nota pegada a usted directo a la oficina del director, no le molestaría tanto ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

Naomi saltó inmediatamente a su lado y con su voz melosa e insinuante intercepto al mirada de Bielefeld.-Oh no se preocupe, Senpai. Yuuri seguirá al pie de la letra sus valiosas instrucciones para dejar a un lado su torpeza. Discúlpelo por eso ¿Verdad, Yuu-chan?

-¿Qué? –en ese momento fue su turno para acatar la orden ante la mirada amenazadora de su novia.

-Claro, como usted diga, Wolfram-senpai.

-Deberías tenerlo amarrado o morderá a alguien, Naomi-chan. –se mofó otro de los estudiantes. Las risas se sintieron en el sitio de entrenamiento.

-Ikeda-kun, no tanto como usted –respondió el rubio para sorpresa de todos –Ahora dejen la estupidez a un lado y dedíquense a entrenar. Este año serán una burla en el campeonato y entonces los pateare fuera de aquí sino se esfuerzan. Y si me hacen quedar mal, no se imaginan lo que les voy a hacer.

Así transcurrían los días normales entre las clases, horas de descanso y entrenamientos, no era algo que pudiera ser tildado de extraño pues desde que entró a la universidad ese tipo de comportamientos habían dejado de ser absurdos. Pero por más que odiara a su senpai, los créditos extras estaban asegurados, claro que no estaba seguro que tanto podía soportar. La bilis se regaba por su cuerpo cada vez que aquel arrogante hombre se le ocurría alguna idea rara, eso y que su mejor amigo de infancia lo molestara en ocasiones burlándose de su fuerte nexo que compartían con Wolfram.

-Te lo digo Shibuya. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. No eres inmune al encanto de Bielefeld. Lo he visto, esa mirada…

-¡Cuál mirada! Oye, me gustan las chicas. ¡Me gusta Naomi!

-Tal vez, pero te llama la atención el atractivo del rubio.

-Oh, ya déjalo. Debo decir que es a ti a quien se le torció algo.

-No voltees las cosas. Yo las acepto, los demás lo hacen. Has escuchado a Naomi.

-Claro que sí. Me tiene mareado con eso. Juro que estoy celoso.

-¿Por Naomi? Oh…no vale la pena.

-Qué dices…hombre me ayudaste con ella, no empieces.

-¿Y qué? Fue porque no fuiste capaz, sentí lastima.

-Es lógico. Nadie tiene como amigas a un par de fieras asesinas.

La estridente risa de su compañero hizo eco en la habitación.

-No bromeo

-Lo sé –le respondió secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Situaciones como aquellas se repetían una y otra vez, su único alivio eran las charlas con su madre, padre y hermano y de vez en cuando Conrad escribía.

Nuevamente como desde el principio su mal técnica lo dejaba en evidencia, por eso tenía que quedarse a practicar con Wolfram a solas. Nunca le vio provecho a eso, ya que perdía tiempo valioso para estudiar para los exámenes. Sin embargo, el ojiverde le consolaba diciéndole las mismas palabras_..."Si lo hicieras con ganas deseando estar aquí y no en otra parte, no tendrías que permanecer con mi detestable presencia, eh? Que esto te sirva de motivación…Yuuri."_

A decir verdad, Wolfram empezaba a disfrutar molestar al pelinegro ya que era el único que se revelaba, también parecía agradarle su anarquía porque lo miraba complaciente con esa mueca de satisfacción pervertida, aunque no era nada pervertido más bien masoquista porque le encantaba tortúralo hasta dejarlo agotado y que sólo sus ojos se fijaran en él.

Esa tarde, no varió nada, ni los golpes, ni los regaños ni los comentarios sarcásticos. Estaba encendido de enojo por ser vencido una y otra vez, por observar esa figura imponerse contra su propio orgullo. Hoy lucía extrañamente callado, su mirada concentrada, sus labios entreabiertos y su cabello algo despeinado sosteniendo con firmeza la espada de madera atento en sus pasos, volvió a detallar cada movimiento cada posición de pies algo lentos comparados con otras veces, pero no prestó atención sólo tenía que… y entonces vislumbró un pequeño espacio donde podría neutralizar su ataque. En un claro impulso, se abalanzó contra él evadiendo el movimiento del arma y mandándola a volar a la vez que su peso caía sobre el ojiverde, los dos cuerpos chocaron contra el suelo, uno encima del otro respirando agitadamente.

Jadeó por el esfuerzo notando la acelerada respiración del cuerpo debajo de él, así como la calidez y el aroma que se le ofrecía. Sin embargo, se percató que no había habido resistencia por parte del rubio y tampoco ninguna queja para que se moviera. Se incorporó para observarlo, una mueca de dolor atravesaba su rostro.

-¿Senpai? –indagó preocupado por la falta de actividad del otro. El llamado surtió efecto pues aquellas esmeraldas se revelaron a medias. Lucía agotado –¿Wolfram? –el aludido llevó una mano hacia su propio pecho presionándolo con fuerza. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse sosteniendo su peso en su brazo libre y aún con ese simple movimiento gimió de dolor. El pelinegro lo ayudó a mantener la posición de sentado sin que perdiera el equilibrio, aún continuaba jadeando.

-¿Qué sucede…senpai?

-Tráemelas…-respiró con dificultad –el pequeño recipiente rojo en mis cosas…las píldoras…

-¿Píldoras? Pero no puedo dejarlo solo…yo…

-Sólo hazlo…si…me quieres ayudar…. -presionó con su mano la del otro y le pasó una pequeñas llaves. Sin dudarlo, se apresuró a la otra habitación donde los miembros guardaban sus pertenencias, se cambiaban y aseaban luego del entrenamiento. Caminando a través de los lockers halló el titulado bajo el nombre del capitán y no tardó mucho en rebuscar entre las pertenecías del ojiverde hasta hallar un frasquito a medio llenar que contenía unas pastillitas pequeñas. Dejó todo a un lado y llevando consigo un poco de agua regresó con donde estaba Wolfram.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa al encontrarlo en el suelo probablemente desmayado pero no se detuvo, dejó el vaso y las píldoras a un lado mientras delicadamente tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, acaricio su rostro procurando comprobar el estado en el que estaba, pero lo necesitaba consciente porque desconocía la cantidad que debía suministrarle.

-¡Wolfram, tenes que despertar…no sé qué hacer…!-gimió asustado abrazando al otro por el repentino ataque de pánico que experimentaba. El capitán se estaba muriendo entre sus manos y la sensación en su pecho que quemaba lo dejaba desconcertado, no quería que él estuviera así, quería verlo con su expresión decidida, ardiente y firme.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el rubio sentado en la cama dándole la espalda al pelinegro que había entrado a la habitación.

-El director me colocó como tu niñera, no puedo hacer nada, así que hazme el favor de aceptarlo.

-Je, porque hacerte la vida fácil. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con un niñero.

Yuuri infló los cachetes, enojado. ¿Desde cuando él era un niño malcriado, no se suponía que era mayor por lo tanto debía dar ejemplo? Se adelantó en dos zancadas y lo volteó tomándolo del hombro.

-Oye, no me interesa. De eso dependen mis créditos si no te recuperas…-su mirada llena de seguridad y fiereza sorprendieron al ojiverde. No esperaba que aquel novato que le había ocasionado tantos problemas tuviera la resolución para hacer algo. Que se le iba a hacer.

-Ok, así que te chantajeó para ser mi perro faldero –sonrió maliciosamente

-¡No soy ningún perro faldero!

-Pero eso es lo que vas a hacer ¿O no?

-Eres fastidioso

-Lo sé, pero eso te gusta ¿verdad?

-¡No empiece con cosas extrañas, senpai!

Así pues los días volvieron a pasar normales, aunque muchas veces pensó que moriría asesinado por los arrebatos constantes de ira del mayor, a simple vista parecía bastante contralado y hasta frío, pero que nadie se atreviera a propasar esa coraza porque se quemaría con las llamas de aquel espíritu tan pasional. Sí, porque él ya conocía a Wolfram el capitán de club de Kendo, para algo le había servido convertirse en el llamando perro faldero, pues sus constantes momentos con él habían dejado de ser sólo en el club, prácticamente pasaba el día entero con él. Se conocían tan bien que llegó un momento en el que se asustó pues los roces que habían comenzado a tener y algunas situaciones anteriormente imposibles se estaban dando entre ellos, eso y que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ponerle un sobrenombre…"Henachoko", insulto únicamente dedicado para él.

-Henachoko…-sintió el susurro en su oído y se estremeció. Estaba embriagado por su aroma y su cercanía, bueno, no se tambaleaba por eso, tal vez debía echarle la culpa a las botellas de Whisky que se habían comprado los alumnos de su facultad para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Ahora que se incoherente cabeza lo meditaba ¿Por qué Wolf estaba ahí con él? Era parte de su alucinación al estar casi intoxicado con el alcohol en su hígado y en las pocas neuronas que le quedaban, no, era demasiado real para eso.

Centró su vista en las esmeraldas ajenas, debía admitir que estaba acalorado, no sólo eso, colgaba como una chica enamorada del cuello del capitán sosteniéndose con la fuerza de sus brazos como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. Estaban de pie, y parecían moverse, aún sumergido en el estupor hipnotizarte de los ojos verdes sonrió tontamente y preguntó -¿Porrr…que est..as aquí?

-Festejo, es una celebración, o acaso porque crees que estamos así…

-¿Eh? Perrro..es una fies..ta…privada…

-Lo sé. ¿No lo recuerdas? Baka…Debes estar demasiado borracho. Estudio en la misma facultad que tú.

-¿De veras?

-Ahh, maldición eres insoportable…-intentó separarlo de su cuerpo pero tan sólo motivó que aumentara el agarre y si las leyes de la física no actuaran, hace tiempo hubieran ocupado el mismo espacio. Estaban tan pegados el uno del otro, que el concepto de dos debía evaluarse.

-Wolfram… -sin ninguna vergüenza el pelinegro mordió su lóbulo haciendo que temblara. Pudo sentir como esa lengua húmeda lamía aquel cartílago y luego continuaba su camino por toda la línea de la mandíbula. Su mente se nublo por un instante cuando aquella boca se unió a la suya en un beso inexperto pero demandante. Gimió…y es que ese bastardo borracho lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

.

.

.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Fin del segundo capítulo, que les pareció, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Lamento dejarlo así, versión lime, pero la verdad jamás he hecho un lemon completo. Pero para el siguiente si será. Espero no demorarme tanto, procurare actualizarlo rápido.

Ya saben, los reviews son buenos para mejorar mi estilo de escritura y para saber que tal lo hice. No siendo más, me despido.


	3. Resolución

**-VIDA UNIVERSITARIA-**

**.**

**03. Resolución**

**.**

**.**

Hola de nuevo, luego de estar desaparecida por aquí he vuelto con una actualización más de esta historia. Creo que no me quedó como al principio la pensé pero supongo que debo conformarme con esto. Lamento la demora, procuraré actualizar más rápido al igual que el otro fic que ya estoy escribiendo. Me disculpo por ese lemon tan corto y algo mediocre pero la verdad no me dio para más, así que las recompensaré luego. No siendo más, los agradecimientos:

**Andy galadrim:** si es cierto, esa personalidad de Murata en la serie me gusta por eso quise poner una pisca de esta en el fic. Lo del lemon, pues creo que será para el último capitulo. Gracias por leer!

**Angeluz:** espero que no te hayas muerto aún. No quisiera ser la culpable jejeje, y menos de un asesinato múltiple. Aquí actualizo, espero que lo disfrutes. Gracias por leer.

.

.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi. Escenas explícitas de lemmon.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus manos se encontraban sudorosas por el nerviosismo que lo embargaba, apenas podía controlar sus movimientos erráticos producto de su creciente ansiedad ¿Qué tan difícil era establecer una conversación con su ex novia? Ahora frente a la puerta de la susodicha entendía que parecía imposible para un enclenque como él dirigir una frase coherente y más por la razón que sus pasos lo habían dirigido hacia ese lugar.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de madera y esperó.

Todo el valor infundido por Murata estaba perdiendo su efecto, razonó nuevamente tratando de quitar de su mente la peligrosa idea de estar echándose la soga al cuello al intentar hablar con Naomi. ¿Acaso tenía el derecho de aparecerse de esa manera para explicar algo debió haber hecho desde un principio? Tal vez, si se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, nada le aseguraba que no recibiría un buen golpe por parte de la joven universitaria.

Unos ojos azules adormilados lo miraron con sorpresa cuando se dejaron ver a través del umbral de la entrada de la habitación, Yuuri tembló. Notó como la mujer aún conservaba una delgada batola de tiras dejando ver al trasluz su curvada figura y sus abultados senos, el cabello rojizo permanecía desarreglado, su rostro pálido y somnoliento le dejaban clara la situación en la que se hallaba su ex novia antes de su intromisión.

-Ehh, Naomi…yo…bueno, ¿Estabas aun durmiendo? ¿Acaso no irás a clase?

-Yuuri…creo que a eso no has venido –bostezó sonoramente dejando tenso al pobre chico frente a ella- No te preocupes.

-Lo lamento…sé que debí decírtelo antes y evitarte todo lo que sucedió

-Yuuri, se lo difícil que es para ti tener que modificar tu creencias respecto a una relación entre hombres, y mira que terminar enamorado de Wolfran-senpai, pero te costara duro ganarte mi perdón por eso. Aunque no te haré la vida imposible con él. Además, creo que debo disculparme por el escándalo que formé en la fiesta de anoche.

-Jeje sí, creo que te pasaste un poco…-rió tontamente Yuuri al ver que la atmósfera de tensión que el mismo se había creado no era más que una mera ilusión de sus fantasías.

-Yuu-chan seamos amigos de ahora en adelante…-la chica sonrió radiantemente mientras le brindaba una mano para cerrar el acuerdo. El azabache la miró algo conmocionado por el gesto. Sin dudarlo juntó su mano junta a la de ella y rió de alegría al ver que después de todo el día no pintaba oscuro y lleno de sorpresas desagradables. Bueno…no del todo, con Wolf, las cosas serían distintas y para eso tendría que sacar su temperamento fuerte o si no perdería la batalla contra la personalidad y obstinación del rubio.

-Espero que logres arreglar todo con Wolfram-senpai –le guiñó el ojo divertida al ver como se estremecía su amigo.

-Como lo sabes….-lloró frustrado al ver que se lo volvían a recordar.

-Todo saldrá bien, Yuu-chan –le consoló

-Parece que a ti nada te afecta

**-**Oh, no me conoces aún –sonrió maliciosamente cerrando la puerta y dejando sólo al pelinegro en el pasillo.

.

.

.

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Arqueó su espalda e intensificó el agarre de los cabellos entre sus manos al sentir esa lengua húmeda lamiendo su tetilla esmeradamente ahora rosada y erecta, un gemido salió de su garganta a medida que estaba bajaba dejando un rastro de saliva por todo su abdomen. Era una sensación única y deliciosa que lo envolvía así como el calor que inundaba su cuerpo. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda ajena cuando el vaivén de las embestidas dieron comienzo, una y otra vez hundiéndose en él haciéndolo gemir como nunca antes lo hizo. _

_-Wolfram…_

_El roce entre sus cuerpos que se deslizaban perfectamente por el sudor, los susurros en su oído y el aroma de aquel hombre le estaban provocando un placer increíble que lo llevaron a venirse entre los dos, y poco tiempo después lo hizo el rubio llenándolo por completo de su esencia cálida. Se estremeció, a penas si podía recuperar su ritmo cardiaco y normalizar su respiración, nuevamente sus bocas se encontraron desenfrenadas en ese beso aparentemente suave como gesto del acto terminado…_

_._

Despertó visiblemente agitado con un grave problema entre sus piernas, a penas si había dormitado un par de horas después de la fiesta y de encontrarse así mismo desnudo y pegajoso en su habitación sin nadie más que él.

Se levantó enfermo por la resaca y por el sentimiento de rabia que lo embargó al recordar lo sucedido, y lo que más lo fastidiaba era su marcado deseo por que aquello volviera a ocurrir, como su cuerpo reclamaba por más, y la prueba de ello era el sueño húmedo que había tenido recordando aquella noche…lo haría pagar por haberlo traicionado de esa forma…Wolfram Bielefeld conocería a Shibuya Yuuri.

-Ni lo pienses Shibuya –lo detuvo Murata a la salida de su habitación- Enfría tu cabeza o terminarás armando un problema por esto. No seas irracional.

-¿Irracional? El problema se lo buscó el. ¡Abuso de mí!

-No lo hizo Shibuya

-¡Qué! –se exasperó el pelinegro con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas- Entonces a que llamas tener sexo con alguien borracho que no sabe lo que hace.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tú lo sedujiste, lo tentaste, yo lo vi, y más cuando te negaste a que yo te acompañara a la habitación y en cambio a él le gritaste que debía hacerlo. Además, los borrachos y lo niños no mienten, ¿sabes?

-No juegues conmigo…no le pedí que me hiciera el amor…

-¿Seguro? A mi me pareció que lo deseabas. No estás siendo honesto contigo. Tu comportamiento hacia Bielefeld ha cambiado y no lo has notado, o no has querido hacerlo, sentimientos han surgido por él.

-¡Es un hombre por el amor de dios!

-Del que estás enamorado…nada cambiará el hecho.

-No lo vuelvas a decir. No digas estupideces –amenaza era lo que se escuchó en su voz. Enfurecido apartó bruscamente al chico haciéndolo caer lejos de la puerta y salió hecho una furia. Iría a matar a aquel individuo, nadie lo detendría.

Y así fue, o casi. Sosteniéndolo por la solapa de su habitual traje de entrenamiento mantenía elevado un puño observando atentamente el rostro del rubio debajo de él. Una mejilla estaba roja y un fino hilo de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Alguien evitó que lo volviera a golpear. Impulsado hacia atrás fue alejado o arrastrado, no importaba mucho. No se resistió. Por alguna razón la rabia se había ido y sólo un profundo vació se apoderaba de su alma. Siguió mirando aquellos ojos verdes embargados, no por odio, ni por rencor, pero si por tristeza. Su estómago se removió. Luego alguien obstaculizó su visión y Wolfram desapareció.

Lo que siguió luego de la pelea fue una sanción por parte del director del cual se enteraron sus padres en la ciudad, una discusión con los odiosos perros falderos del capitán y una depresión, por algo de lo cual no estaba seguro, que lo mantuvo oculto al menos por una semana de la luz del día. Cuando pudo recuperar su ritmo normal de vida, las cosas ya se habían calmado en la institución y todos parecían haberlo olvidado, menos él. Cierta molestia no abandonaba su corazón que lo asfixiaba y dolía. Aunque cuando estuviera ocupado en todas sus atrasadas obligaciones académicas, no podía borrarse el rostro del ojiverde de su mente la última vez que lo vio.

.

.

.

.

Lo extrañaba todo de él, su voz, sus sarcasmos, sus bromas de mal gusto, sus inútiles enseñanzas a alguien sin talento como él y su maldito aroma, era tonto negar algo tan evidente pero por más que lo aceptara del dicho al hecho había un abismo enorme que no se atrevía a cruzar, por miedo, por vergüenza y por culpa…

-Mira que el edificio se va a quemar si continuas pensando tan apasionadamente, Shibuya –la burla del chico hizo que reaccionara. Se hallaba en el dormitorio de este último estudiando junto con Naomi para los exámenes de final de semestre. A penas eran las 3:15 minutos de una tarde calurosa de verano. -¿De verdad piensas aprobar con ese grado de distracción? Ni siquiera has dicho palabra alguna desde que nos sentamos ¿Estás bien? –los lentes del chico brillaron analizadores escudriñando el comportamiento de su amigo.

La chica que hasta ahora se había mantenido sumergida en un gordo compendio de cálculo levantó la vista y la fijó en su novio.

-Yuu-chan has estado así últimamente, ¿Tiene que ver eso con la pelea que tuviste con Wolfram-senpai? –directa había sido la pelirroja dando en el punto clave de todos sus conflictos existenciales –Estoy preocupada, tu depresión es más que obvia para mí y tus compañeros. No sé qué fue lo que pasó con el capitán pero debes afrontarlo y dejarlo en el pasado. Ahh, aunque es una lástima, y yo que quería continuar bajo su tutoría.

-¿Ehh? Que quieres decir con eso –preguntó el perturbado chico con la noticia

-¿No lo sabes, Shibuya?

-Parece que no…

-¡Que sucedió, Naomi-san!

-Wolfram-san será trasladado a otra institución. La noticia se supo al día siguiente de tu pequeño show en el club –le aclaró el pelinegro organizando sus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos Yuu-chan. Desde ese día, Wolfram-senpai no ha vuelto a clases. Parece que terminará el semestre en casa. Después de todo su hermano es estricto.

-¿Cuál hermano?

-Sí que eres despistado, Shibuya. Además, ambos sabemos que aquello que sucedió entre los dos ameritaba esto y mucho más.

Aquella noticia y el pequeño descubrimiento confirmado por el propio Murata, significaban un golpe bajo para su ya atormentada cabeza. ¿Wolfram se había marchado, para dónde? Era lógico que el culpable había sido él y su disparatada idea de solucionarlo todo irracionalmente y a los golpes. Bien, ahora era hora de actuar, adiós al pasivo Yuuri, si necesitaba aclarar el caos de su mente y su cuerpo quién mejor que el propio motivo de esa situación. Voltaire-san lo iba a escuchar.

Entró imponente y con toda la disposición de gritarle la razón de semejante humillación hacia su propio hermano. Sin escuchar las protestas de la secretaria se abrió paso bruscamente casi derribando las puertas de la oficina sin fijarse en el invitado que permanecía ajeno al futuro conflicto que se aproximaba.

-¡No puede sacar a Wolfram de esta universidad!

Al hombre ojiazul se le resbaló el bolígrafo que sostenía en esos momentos entre sus manos mientras conservaba la boca semiabierta y el ceño fruncido mirándolo como un bicho raro, impactado por la conmoción del joven frente a él hecho una bola de llamas a punto de explotar. Debía tomar nota de cerrar cuando se encontrara ocupado o tal vez colocar un guardia musculoso en la entrada para sacar de una patada a los estudiantes revoltosos -claro que eso no se vería bien como parte del trato hacia sus estudiantes-suspiró, tendría que idear otra solución.

La estridente risa por parte del sujeto sentado frente al escritorio del director rompió la atmósfera de drama que se estaba llevando a cabo. El joven pelinegro quedó desubicado al descubrir el rostro del otro individuo en cuestión, que pensó, sería ajeno al conflicto que armaría, pero vaya que se equivocó. El director aprovechó para recuperar su compostura y carraspear molesto aún con un tic nervioso en su ojo. Sería una jaqueca horrible de superar, pensó el invitado risueño.

Una vez que se le explicó a la secretaria lo sucedido, la estancia volvió a quedar en un tenso silencio.

-Yuuri, toma asiento –espetó el castaño. Como un zombie se movió torpemente hasta quedar acomodado en el sillón a un lado del invitado y frente al escritorio del mayor.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué se ha tomado el derecho de entrar así a mi oficina, Shibuya-kun? –fulminante era la mirada del hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Gwendal, no seas tan cruel con él. Hubieras visto tu expresión, lástima que no pude tomarte una foto, jaja.

-Cállate Conrad

-Conrad…yo lo siento…-temeroso miró de reojo a su padrino –¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Está aquí por asuntos que no le conciernen. Conrad no entiendo para que lo invitó a estar aquí.

-Oh, tranquilo Gwen. A él le concierne todo lo relacionado con Wolf-chan o acaso no es la razón por la que estás aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Wolf…chan? Tu…

-Oh, ¿No te lo había dicho? Que descuidado. Gwendal es mi hermano mayor y Wolf es mi pequeño hermano.

Los descubrimientos de ese día bien pudieron ocasionarle un paro cardiaco, afortunadamente su padrino tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle todo. Eran hijos de la misma madre pero no compartían el mismo progenitor (eso explicaba sus rasgos diferentes), sin embargo, los habían educado juntos por lo tanto tenían una fuerte relación de hermandad. Algunos aspectos familiares le fueron revelados y pudo enterarse de la enfermedad que afectaba a su rubio capitán. Al fin y al cabo, no era de todo una enfermedad, sino producto de un accidenten automovilístico lo que había dejado su corazón un poco débil y por eso si no tomaba el medicamento sufría de dolores que ponían en decadencia el estado de salud del ojiverde. Entre charla y súplica había logrado convencer al director de permitirle ver a Wolfram.

Ahora se hallaba junto con Conrad en camino a la casa de sus padres donde actualmente se alojaba.

-Me enteré del problema que tuvieron ustedes dos, hace ya unas semanas –dirigió sus palabras al aire sin esperar una respuesta, pero su acompañante pareció tensarse sólo por la mención de esa situación –No te culpo por eso, sólo me preguntaba porqué habías cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente si no compartías los mismos sentimientos por mi hermano.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo –respondió dubitativo, mirando a la nada a través de la ventana del auto –Supongo que después de todo si me siento atraído por él, ya que no puedo dejar un momento de recordar su odiosa personalidad.

El castaño sonrió. Después de todo al parecer había tenido razón al creer que esos dos se llevarían bien. Sin embargo, su expresión se entristeció un poco al recordar el estado de depresión en que halló a Wolfram pocos días después de abandonar la universidad. -Ha estado enfermo estos días. No ha querido tomar sus píldoras y estamos preocupados como pueda deteriorarse su salud ante el dolor –Se mordió el labio inferior para acallar su sentimiento de angustia.

-Conrad, yo convenceré a Wolfram de que las tome. Por algo fui niñera por algún tiempo-sonrió abiertamente al adulto al volante.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero sólo una cosa más, te pido que no intentes forzarte a ti mismo por querer a Wolf porque lo lastimarás y eso…

-Lo sé, si no estuviera decidido, no habría venido. Aunque aun no comprendo del todo de donde salieron estos sentimientos y esta necesidad por tenerlo cerca de mí.

-Gracias, Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

Su boca cayó al suelo cuando contempló el confortable y "acogedor" hogar de su padrino y sus hermanos. Representaba 30 veces su casa, demasiado ostentosa aunque sin caer en la exageración. Realmente era un lindo lugar rodeado de naturaleza, alejado algo de la ciudad y del bullicio de la vida urbana. Ese lugar poseía todo para permanecer unos días en completa tranquilidad. Jum, todos unos ricos bastardos como diría su hermano, ahora sabía el motivo por el cual el rubio se comportaba tan solemnemente y con esa arrogancia odiosa.

-¡Oh, querido Conrad! ¡Qué alegría verte! –una mujer voluptuosa y con la misma belleza que el rubio capitán se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino. ¿Acaso era su novia? Hermana no podía ser ya que no la había mencionado, además su parecido con Wolfram era increíble… la mirada ojiverde de la ahora sexy Queen lo colocó en un estado de nervios total.

-Tú debes ser Yuuri ¿Ne? ¡Que guapo eres! –sin ni siquiera alcanzar a articular algún saludo se vio impulsado hacia el cuerpo de la mujer siendo ahogado por sus voluminosos senos. Intentó separarse pero realmente la fuerza con la que lo sostenía era la suficiente como para tener que llegar a ser brusco si quería deshacer el abrazo.

-Madre…lo estás asfixiando

¿Madre? Pensó una vez que la presencia de la rubia le había dejado intacto su espacio personal ¿Acaso era ella la mamá de Conrad, así como creyó escuchar? Ah, con razón el parecido físico con el capitán…

-¡Qué! ¡Si pareces más joven para la edad que deberías tener!

-Oh, gracias por el halago, Yuu-chan –le picó el ojo mientras se dirigía a la casa –Vamos síganme, debió ser un viaje largo considerando el hecho que vienen desde la institución ¿Y cómo está Gwen? Espero que no con tantas arrugas, su ceño fruncido es su problema.

Descansó por fin cuando pudo escapar de las múltiples atenciones proporcionadas por la señora de la casa, se encaminó hacia el lugar que le había señalado su padrino como paradero de aquel a quien había venido a buscar. Contempló con satisfacción como nuevos parajes de la mansión se iban revelando ante sus ojos, espaciosos y bien decorados hasta que el jardín principal quedó dentro de su rango de visión.

Realmente era extenso y colorido, típico de muchas mansiones japonesas tradicionales, pero que guardaba cierto misticismo atrayente y prohibido. Al final en donde un pequeño puente cruzaba el centro de una amplia laguna detectó la figura del rubio. A medida que se acercaba se percató que ese paisaje encajaba a la perfección con la habitual belleza del capitán pero que no competía con esta, simplemente la resaltaba en su mayor expresión.

Permaneció inmóvil, embobado en el hombre muy cerca de él, tanto así que no notó cuando los ojos verdes se clavaron intensamente en su persona. Sus pupilas azabaches enfrentaron la mirada esmeralda, temiendo perderse en el proceso y aunque no apartó su mirada, reparó que este parecía sorprendido pero no pronunció palabra alguna, y eso lo inquietó.

-Yo…bueno… ¿Cómo estás, Wolfram? –tartamudeó indeciso de estar diciendo lo correcto en aquel momento.

El gesto de perturbación abandonó el rostro del otro y dio paso a una expresión más relajada. -Supongo que no has dejado de ser un Henachoko –rió suavemente dejando sus ojos fijos en los movimientos del agua debajo de él.

-No me digas así, no soy un henachoko –suspiró aliviado sintiendo que la tensión se disolvió en el aire –No me he portado muy bien en estas últimas semanas, así que decidí que sería adecuado disculparme por mis acciones.

-No creo que hayas venido por esa excusa tan tonta ¿O acaso la culpa no te dejó dormir? –comentó curioso, sonriendo burlonamente a su receptor. -Nee, Yuuri.

-¡Qué! Claro que si he podido dormir, y si, vine por eso, ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

-Es una lástima. Yo si he pensado en ti. -dándole la espalda al pelinegro, caminó fuera del puente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa principal.

-¡Espera!

-Será mejor que te vayas, Yuuri. No necesitas disculparte, aquí el único que cometió un error he sido yo.

-¡Wolfram! –se aventuró hacia el rubio atrapando con precisión la muñeca de este y deteniendo su avance. Un segundo después y llevado por la fuerza de su captor fue atrapado entre unos fuertes brazos que se adhirieron a su cuerpo con firmeza, pronto sus labios se unieron a los de él en un beso improvisado, atrevido e inexperto, pero necesitado.

Había deseado tanto probar aquellos labios así fueran los de su ex mejor amigo y rival.

.

.

.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

.

Supongo que a último minuto decidí dejarlo así, aunque originalmente esperaba terminar con este capítulo ya que era una historia de 3 capítulos. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por esperar mi tan prolongado tiempo de falta de inspiración. Trataré de terminar pronto el siguiente antes de volver a la universidad. Aprovecharé las vacaciones, lo prometo.

Se les agradece que dejen reviews, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, elogios o lo que quieran. Es una recompensa luego de idear tanto esta historia, y para mejorar mi escritura.

Ja ne!


	4. Fragmentos

**-VIDA UNIVERSITARIA-**

**.**

**04. Fragmentos**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente haciendo entrega del último capitulo de este pequeño fanfic. Lamento nuevamente la demora, pero debo decir que el famoso lemon me tenia envela. Esta es la primera vez que hago uno y fue muy complicado para mí. No me gustó mucho, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que puedan disculparme por la inexperiencia.

Agradezco a los reviews:

**angeluz:** tarde mucho, pero aquí está la continuación. Disfrútalo es el final.

**Lapislazuli Stern****:** gracias, gracias. Me encanta que te esté gustando. Si ya esta el final, ya que originalmente eran solo tres. Disfrútalo y gracias por leer.

**Megu Sagara:** si, este AU tenía la intención de ser uno de los primeros. Aprovecho estas vacaciones para colgarlo, aunque la demora fue el lemon, si porque hace rato que contaba con el 80% del capítulo. Sigue leyendo, que esto se acabó.

**Luna:** gracias por leer. Aquí tienes el final.

.

.

**Advertencias:** esta historia contiene yaoi. Hay escenas lemmon explícitas. Están avisados.

.

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**+-Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Libre de las obligaciones escolares mientras su problema se arreglaba con Wólfram, todo gracias a la intervención del castaño con su disciplinado pariente, había logrado descansar de la incertidumbre que siempre le generaban los exámenes, las clases y los claros intentos de jornadas de estudio con su buen amigo Murata. Sin embargo, era algo temporal y que estaba dispuesto a emprender con buenos ánimos, luego de solucionar el asunto que lo había llevado a tremenda mansión que se extendía más allá de su posición.

Inhalo y exhaló el fresco aire en sus pulmones agradecido de haber reaccionado a tiempo, de lo contrario tal vez la culpa de lo que hubiera sido lo habría consumido poco a poco. Ya había pasado un día desde su reencuentro con Wolfram, se había permitido descansar en una muy cómoda instancia durante su permanencia en la mansión. La cena de ese día corrió por cuenta de Conrad que lo llevó a recorrer una serie de casas campestres muy cercanas donde un muy lindo restaurante, que se levantaba en aquel lugar olvidado de la gran cuidad nipona. La razón de aquella salida nocturna fue sólo evidente cuando el hombre se dirigió a él durante toda la comida para agradecerle su intervención.

.

_-Veo que has conseguido hacer que Wolfram cambiado su humor desde entonces, estoy feliz por eso –le habló mientras tomaba su bebida y miraba el bonito paisaje a su alrededor._

_-Si, aunque ha sido difícil. Temí que tal vez él podría rechazarme pero a pesar de todo, el me perdonó, supongo que eso me atormenta un poco. Fui descuidado y cruel con sus sentimientos…yo…_

_-No te preocupes, si algo sé, es que Wolf ha sido una persona fuerte, no sólo de carácter, como ya debes saber, también emocionalmente aunque a veces no se sepa controlar._

_-Ni lo digas, muchas veces he temido por mi vida-rió nerviosamente al recordar los momentos "peligrosos" que había pasado en la universidad bajo su tutoría en el club._

_-Supongo entonces que me contarás los detalles de cómo se conocieron, ya que Wolf-chan no lo ha hecho ¿Ne?_

_-Creo que me meteré en problemas entonces…_

_-No te preocupes, no se lo contaré…no todo al menos_

_-¡Conrad! –se levantó perturbado por la aparente facilidad con la que su padrino tomaba su seguridad futura, a pesar de renegar en no soltar ninguna palabra, al final no le quedó de otra ante la insistencia del mayor._

…_Moriré demasiado joven…lloró interiormente al verse perdido._

.

Un nuevo día había llegado posteriormente de aquella charla con el segundo hijo. El desayuno fue silencioso y estuvo acompañado por el rubio que le dirigió unas cuantas palabras. Luego de ello, había sido arrastrado por su aparente calmado acompañante hacia su habitación sin la posibilidad de rechazarlo a sabiendas que la dura mirada esmeralda se clavaría severa y no le permitiría huir. Resignado se había dejado conducir. Conoció los gustos de este, una pequeña historia contada de su propia boca sobre su familia y así las horas se pasaron rápidas.

Al medio día se presentó el sirviente de la casa con la intención de avisar que en una media hora comenzaría el almuerzo. Y desde entonces continuaba en los territorios del capitán, sentado a su gusto en un pequeño sofá de color naranja que cuadraba perfectamente con la decoración reinante. No era muy amueblada, cama, mesa de noche y un modesto escritorio organizado y pulcro (todo lo contrario a sus hábitos). Esperaba por el otro que le había dicho que tomaría un baño y se cambiaría de ropas para bajar al gran evento que su madre, muy insistente a la hora del desayuno, les había comentado.

Se removió inquieto cuando escuchó el agua correr muy cerca de la habitación con la puerta cerrada, sintiendo el impulso de espiar para satisfacer su evidente deseo que rondaba por su mente y subconsciente, luego de aquella noche de borrachera, y causa de sus sueños húmedos.

Se estremeció, el sólo recordarlo hacía que se cuerpo vibrara y comenzara a acalorarse. ¿Tanto así era el efecto que producía en su cuerpo y en su vida? Y lo más importante, ¿Podría controlarse para evitar ser descubierto? Sería vergonzoso ser visto por esa penetrante mirada y más aún si se enteraba de su autocomplacencia en el baño recordando su cuerpo y proclamando su nombre. Enrojeció, no era algo que hubiera hecho por una chica, pero que se vio en necesidad de hacerlo ante los problemitas luego de despertar todas las noches de sus "pesadillas". Masturbarse, en que diablos estaba pensando, o mejor dicho, porqué no estaba pensando.

Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos y rezando a kami-sama para que un húmedo y bien bañando ojiverde no se asomara en paños menores o se vería en aprietos, muy graves. Pero sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque cuando la puerta se abrió un vestido capitán salía como si nada aún secándose el cabello con la toalla en sus manos. No le dedicó ninguna mirada, siguió atento a sus actividades desplazándose calmadamente por el lugar, el pelinegro no dijo nada pero observó embobado cada movimiento del otro.

-Me miras de una manera extraña, acaso ¿te gusta lo que ves? –la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y la cercanía del rubio también, revotó en los cojines e intentó recuperar su espacio personal violado por el intruso. Se sonrojó a más no poder, y procuró una respuesta convincente, cosa que no logró porque sus labios temblaron.

La mueca burlona se extendió ante esa muestra de osadía y su exagerada reacción. Recuperó un poco su coherencia y acomodó sus ropas. –No se que hablas, te estás demorando demasiado y tu madre nos reñirá.

-No cambies el tema, evades tus verdaderos deseos y eso me molesta.

-Estás imaginando cosas…-repitió inseguro mirando a tientas la salida muy cerca de su ubicación

-Crees que soy estúpido, Yuuri. Me ruegas que te perdone, me besas efusivamente en el jardín el día de ayer y después de eso me evitas de una manera absurda. No creo haberte provocado ese tipo de miedo para que te comportes de esa manera.

-No es nada de eso, creo que eres paranoico ¿sabes? –aún contra su pronóstico, el ojiverde caminó decididamente hacia él y lo sometió bajo su peso sobre el sofá. Se encontraba nervioso, y el contacto con el otro empeoró su inquietud y turbación. Quiso liberarse pero nada doblegó la fuerza con la que lo tenía bien sujeto. Sintió el aliento en su cuello y el aroma que por tanto tiempo había querido percibir, jadeo preso de una repentina excitación.

-¿Lo ves? –susurró en el oído del pelinegro. No hubo respuesta tan sólo el agarre del anterior prisionero sobre su espalda que indicaba que se sometía. Acercó peligrosamente su boca a la otra y sin embargo, la duda asomó en el monosílabo que escuchó.

-Yo…no…Wolfram -terminó gimiendo.

Se separó bruscamente, recogió la chaqueta que completaba su atuendo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Wolfram! –gritó aún nublado por la lujuria, pero lo suficientemente despierto para notar que sus incongruencias nuevamente habían dañado el momento.

-Cállate, estoy de mal humor…-no lo esperó.

.

Se encontró en la gran sala previamente decorada y engalanada para un festín del que no le habían hablado, o no al menos que recordara. -Es hora de tomar el almuerzo, por favor sigan –anunció el mayordomo de la casa y los invitados a la pequeña reunión prosiguieron a ocupar sus puestos.

El almuerzo pensó desde su opinión, habría de ser sencillo pues no consideraba su presencia algo especial para suscitar algún tipo de trato diferente, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de su error, al notar una vez dentro de la sala donde se hallaba la mesa que se equivocaba, entonces supuso que la apasionada invitación tenía su razón de ser. La hermosa madre del capitán había desplegado la habilidad de todo su selecto personal para satisfacer, según ella, la parte más importante en la vida de un hombre, y que como mujer de principios y sociedad debía respetar, el apetito por la comida, dicho de una manera mundana.

Se sintió algo abochornado por estar repentinamente en un lugar demasiado elegante para su acostumbrado gusto y además de ello, el tener que enfrentarse a una serie de normas de etiqueta (que no desconocía) pero que odiaba. La mejor forma de disfrutar los alimentos para su educación urbana era simplemente la de compartir un momento con los demás miembros, sumergidos en las conversaciones triviales lejos de los problemas rutinarios, a comparación de lo que veía de unos rígidos y elaborados pasos para ejecutar un ritual algo superficial.

Sonrió tontamente al verse de pronto torpe por su repentina ola de pensamientos respecto a algo tan banal, pero que afectaba de sobremanera su futura imagen ante la familia del que consideraba alguien más que un simple amigo, afortunadamente, el objeto digno de sus atenciones se percató de su incomodidad que fácilmente borró del pelinegro al ayudar a tomar asiento junto a él sosteniendo muy fuerte su mano con la misma seguridad que siempre irradiaba en sus palabras y en sus actos temidos. Suspiró al ver que el enojo era en parte fingido.

Conrad se relajó en el asiento que le correspondía contento al ver los progresos de sus dos seres más queridos y por los cuales había temido un desenlace nada bueno; a su lado Gwendal simplemente se permitió cerrar sus ojos sin el aparente ceño fruncido, después de todo en esa situación ya todo parecía bajo control, excepto la desmedida excitación de su madre por atender lo mejor posible al invitado y a su convaleciente hijo, pero aún se permitió hacer una mueca de satisfacción, pues al fin y al cabo, eso no era raro y formaba parte de la propia naturaleza de la rubia.

-Oh, Yuu-chan espero que sea de tu agrado el almuerzo que mandé a preparar especialmente para ti. No dudes en solicitar lo que desees. Lamento que no sea tan formal, supongo que la familia ha perdido algo del antiguo encanto de sus antepasados, pero no las costumbres, eso no señor -se movió ágilmente por toda la extensión de la mesa hasta abrazar fraternalmente a un agitado azabache y acariciar levemente la cabeza de su tercer hijo.

-Madre, creo que Yuuri hubiera preferido algo más informal -sugirió el ojiverde acomodando su servilleta en su regazo.

-Wolf-chan, sabes que eso no lo hubiera permitido, somos una distinguida familia, hemos de conservar los buenos modales.

-No se preocupe, Cheri-san, no debió tomarse tanto trabajo…

-Oh, no te preocupes Yuu-chan es todo un placer para mi.

-Y también un hobbie –susurró bajito el rubio que bebía la copa de vino dejado en su puesto.

-Ahh…-una media sonrisa asomo por su rostro ante el comentario por parte del capitán.

Todo el almuerzo consistió en un entrante, una ensalada alemana con patatas y con el ingrediente especial, el Frankfurt. Posteriormente de retirado los platos le siguió un segundo, un Schmorbraten, que consistía en la combinación esmerada de un redondo de res, crema ácida, pasta de tomate, caldo de carne, cebolla entre otros ingredientes. Finalmente, su parte favorita el postre, lo recibió con gusto, una torta selva negra hecha con chocolate semidulce, leche, cocoa, relleno de cerezas negras, kirsch y crema batida junto con chocolate rallado como cubierta (1). Todo al estilo alemán desde luego, platos del país nativo de sus anfitriones.

.

.

.

.

Se levantó desvelado sin la más mínima sensación de sueño. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de las cortinas de la ventana permitiéndole vislumbrar en sombras desfiguradas los objetos dentro de la habitación. Organizó su cabello y meditó que haría para pasar aquella etapa de insomnio, algo le molestaba, si. La frialdad del rubio eso era. Aunque si lo meditaba no era algo raro, después de todo, la falta de contacto o comunicación posterior a la clara insinuación del capitán hacia su persona y su terminante rechazo, era algo comprensible. Se sintió mal por su estúpida indecisión que venía a dañar los buenos momentos, y aunque se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared las cosas no cambiarían mucho, sin embargo, tal vez un poco de fuerza de voluntad y la urgente necesidad física podrían contribuir a dar el salto definitivo.

Se incorporó temblando cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo, calzó sus pantuflas y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su tormento. Toda la mansión se veía lúgubre y demasiado silenciosa durante la noche, lloriqueó al pensar que un fantasma o alguna otra monstruosidad podrían salirle a su paso para asustarlo. Tomó aire y decidió pensar en otra cosa o saldría corriendo gritado como un maniático en alguna de sus alucinaciones. Siguió el camino ya conocido procurando no prestar demasiada atención a un objeto en particular para evitar imaginar cosas extrañas. Uno y dos toques sobre la madera hicieron que sus nervios se crisparan y se detuviera en seco. No se atrevía a voltear su vista hacia atrás, sabía que algo estaba a sus espaldas y podía sentir su presencia, entonces miles de imágenes sobre las posibles entidades sobrenaturales que concordaran con lo que estaba viviendo se hizo presente. El miedo se convirtió en pánico. Huyó sin razonarlo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

Luego de varios minutos de correr por su vida desesperadamente, visualizó la entrada de la habitación del ojiverde. Sin elegancia o sin pensar si era o no adecuado atravesar esa puerta, a esas horas, en ese estado o si el otro dormía profundamente; abrió de golpe cerrando detrás suyo y caminó presuroso hacia el interior, pero antes de gritar victoria algo duro se enredó entre sus pies y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Caía y muy a su pesar, algo o mejor dicho alguien habían amortiguado su caída y no precisamente por voluntad propia. Oyó el gemido de dolor y acto seguido unas manos firmes intentaban moverlo…un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente, estaba en problemas y no exactamente por el fantasma en el corredor…

.

.

Algo pesado, muy pesado para ser más realistas había aterrizado justo encima suyo, aplastándolo desconsiderablemente. Gruñó molesto y a la vez adolorido intentando apartar el bulto que para su sorpresa también se debatía buscando la manera de retirarse. Jadeó cuando la opresión sobre su pecho desapareció permitiéndole volver a respirar con menor dificultad. Torpemente se incorporó, desorientado por la oscuridad que le impedía observar adecuadamente al intruso. Notó la sombra muy cerca a su lecho, escuchó la respiración agitada y también un parecido a cierta persona.

Sin duda no era un ladrón, o de lo contrario aquello no habría sucedido, porque un ladrón decente no se tiraría encima a la víctima para sofocarla ¿o sí? No estaba seguro de su concepto sobre este tipo de cosas. Suspiró agotado. Verdaderamente lo había asustado y gracias a dios su corazón no estaba en tan mal estado o muy seguramente un ataque cardiaco, una ambulancia, el desfibrilador y los primeros auxilios serían el escenario presente en aquella habitación.

-¿Yuuri…? –le susurró suave y en tono de duda porque claro está, podría equivocarse de persona, pero el respingo del otro le dio a entender que había descubierto su identidad. No escuchó respuesta, ni objeciones, excusas o disculpa alguna. Se comenzó a preocupar. Gateando cuidadosamente para no enredarse entre las sábanas alcanzó el otro extremo del cuarto donde halló el interruptor. La luz iluminó la instancia encandelillándolos por completo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron fijó su vista en el azabache a unos metros de él. -¿Qué sucedió, Yuuri? Caerme de esa manera no es normal, y menos a media noche…-sobó su ojo con el dorso de su mano mientras con la otra ocultaba un bostezo.

El aludido lo miró avergonzado. No podía dormir esa era su explicación pero lo sucedido no estaba planeado, todo lo que menos hubiera querido era despertar al rubio, y menos de esa forma tan brusca perjudicial para su salud. Lo detalló a lo lejos, con sus delgadas y fuertes piernas flexionadas a lado y lado de su cadera sentado muy peculiarmente cerca a la pared, con el _yukata (2) _desarreglado, su cabello desordenado y una mirada adormecida. Volvió a recordar los últimos sueños y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Deseaba que eso ocurriera de nuevo, por muy pervertido que sonara. Parecía un adolescente con pleno apogeo de hormonas presurosas de ser liberadas, de eso no cabía dudas, pero un hombre con esa clase de necesidades no atiende razones.

-¿Me estás escuchando? Tengo sueño, si no me vas a decir nada mejor vete… ¡Yuuri! –gritó enojado ante la aparente indiferencia del muchacho. Sin embargo, este volvió a ignorarlo olímpicamente pues se levantó y con pasos decididos se aproximó a él. No esperó quejas, reclamos o expresiones de sorpresa. Se agachó y tomándolo por la nuca y por la espalda hizo desaparecer el espacio entre ambos para besarlo con deseo. Hubo un momento de indecisión por parte del capitán pero pronto desapareció junto con la tensión de su cuerpo correspondiendo igualmente deseoso a esos labios apasionados. Lo acercó más forzándolo a colocarse en su regazo mientras continuaba arrodillado en el suelo, no hubo protesta tan sólo el movimiento breve acomodándose y el peso extra sobre sus piernas. Continuó besándolo a medida que su mano bajaba por la espalda y acariciaba los glúteos del rubio que se separó para suspirar complacido. Estaba acalorado y no dudó en hacérselo saber a su amante frotando su entrepierna con la otra rápido y fuerte, el vaivén era delicioso más por las corrientes que enviaba por todo su cuerpo y que iban poco a poco excitando a su compañero. El juego subió de nivel, usando la fuerza de sus brazos depositó al otro sobre el piso uniendo sus bocas de nuevo mientras buscaba la atadura del _heko obi (3) _que le permitiera abrir el yukata, una vez en sus dedos lo haló deshaciendo con facilidad la atadura alrededor de la cintura, la prenda se deslizó por lo que aprovechó para colar sus manos y rozar la nívea piel ahora en su total alcance. Dejó los labios hinchados y humedecidos para dirigir su lengua hacia el pálido cuello descubierto, notó el estremecimiento del rubio y continúo bajando dejando un rastro húmedo, saboreando la piel fresca, deleitándose con el aroma de ese cuerpo y memorizando cada parte cada ligero temblor y cada gemido que saliera de su boca.

El ojiverde se retorció intentando alcanzar con sus dedos el borde la camisa de dormir que llevaba el azabache, la levantó indicándole al otro su deseo, este estiro sus brazos y permitió que sacara su prenda. Prosiguió con su labor de desnudarlo pero la estimulación de su pezón por aquella lengua le impedía coordinar sus extremidades, se dejó hacer y tan sólo pudo temblar mientras las olas de placer seguían recorriéndolo. Palpó su plano vientre y los límites del interior le indicó que había alcanzado el miembro palpitante del rubio, de un tironazo se deshizo de ellos para recorrer con la yema de sus dedos toda la longitud caliente entre su mano. -Yuuri…-jadeó el ojiverde. Si él también estaba urgido, su propio bulto entre las piernas dolía y mucho. Eso debido a su excitación previa.

Se separó ante la clara queja ajena para quitarse de una vez por todas el pantalón de la pijama y de paso jalar consigo sus bóxers. No sabía de donde había surgido tremenda muestra de experiencia ni tampoco el dominio sobre el capitán, pero si sabía que no aguantaría mucho si continuaba ya que necesitaba sentirlo dentro, desde muchos días atrás había estado soñando con hacerlo y aunque esta vez Wolfram había dejado que el fuera el que llevara las riendas, no negaba sus fervientes ansias de ser penetrado. –Wolf…-gimió. Se recostó encima del otro rozándose sintiendo como piel contra piel transformaba la sensación en algo más embriagante. Fue atraído nuevamente por la demanda boca y en menos de lo que imaginó, el ojiverde invirtió sus posiciones, ahora era él quien estaba atrapado entre el frio suelo y el caliente cuerpo del otro. Pronto le hizo saber como se sentían aquellas caricias que el había estado ejecutando antes con él, entró al paraíso.

-Hazlo…-demandó. Aunque quería que siguiera, también quería pasar al siguiente nivel. No se hizo esperar dejó de atenderlo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sumergirse en ellos como lo había hecho la primera vez, sólo que para esta estaba sobrio y era el pelinegro quien lo había buscado para esto. Sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla para plantarle enfrente tres de sus dedos. Los lamió como si de un dulce se tratara conociendo a la perfección el ritual a seguirse, eso sin dejar de observar las esmeraldas que lo tenían hipnotizado. La atención hacia su cuello regresó mientras los traviesos dedos húmedos comenzaban a prepararlo. El primero se adentró con cuidado haciendo círculos insistiendo una y otra vez, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente amplio un segundo lo acompañó llegando al fondo, tocando aquel lugar maravilloso que lo hizo gemir sin inhibiciones. Bajó sus caderas buscando más del contacto, siguiendo el ritmo de los ahora tres dedos en su entrada. La sensación realmente era placentera, su erección goteaba líquido preseminal y la lengua juguetona lamía sus tetillas rosadas y erectas. Todo a la vez que iban a hacerlo venir. Repentinamente los dedos se retiraron y la sensación desapareció. Gimió inconforme. Abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haberlos cerrado para buscar al otro. Si, esa sonrisa arrogante y esos ojos lujuriosos estaban vengándose. Querían verlo rogar. Hizo un mohín de fastidio, tan nublada estaba su mente que por esta vez el orgullo estaba bien guardado en el fondo como para hacerlo aparecer en ese momento y con todos sus sentidos alterados.

-¿Quieres que sigas…Yuuri? –le susurró al oído roncamente de la forma más sugestiva posible. Oh, si, ya se le estaba imaginando. Pero no opondría resistencia. –Wolfram…sigue…por favor –lo dijo sarcásticamente y sin pensarlo se incorporó a medias alcanzado el cuello del ojiverde y lo mordió sin compasión. Un gritico mezclado con un jadeo de sorpresa se produjo en la garganta del agredido. Lo tomó por algunos cabellos y lo jaló lejos de su lastimada clavícula. -¡¿Qué haces…? –se tocó adolorido preocupado por el seguro moretón del día siguiente.

-Quitándote esa fastidiosa mueca de triunfo…-sonrió esta vez recuperando su espacio. La respuesta fue contundente, sin borrar su expresión de malicia, lo terminó de recostar para abrirle las piernas con poco delicadeza y colocar parte de ellas sobre sus hombros. Una posición algo incómoda pero que aumentaría la profundidad de penetración y ya que el novato quería jugar duro y sucio, no se lo negaría y menos cuando lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

Yuuri permaneció atento y con algo de incomodidad por encontrarse así, lo avergonzaba y demasiado. Pero nadie le había mandado a provocar de tal manera al mayor, claro que al contrario de asustarlo lo excitó aún más. Ya acomodado comenzó a entrar procurando no ser tan violento pero tampoco amable, si quería sentir dolor le complacería pero sin llegar a herirlo. Clavó sus uñas con fuerza sobre los brazos del rubio ante el escozor, no estaba acostumbrado y estaba más que claro para él. Evitó moverse. La estrecha cavidad le brindaba un dolor que llegaba al placer, se correría allí mismo si no se controlaba, pero la tensión de Yuuri era evidente e intentó dispersarla. Depositó castos besos poco a poco sobre el rostro hasta llegar a su boca, acarició con sus labios los ajenos para con su lengua abrirse paso en la húmeda cavidad. El efecto se había generado, y nuevamente el novato gemía; luego de algo de espera, las caderas se mecieron indicándole que podía seguir. Salió y entró con fuerza, ante la protesta de dolor recibida, para embestir una y otra de la misma forma tratando de acomodar sus posiciones hasta alcanzarlo.

Por su parte, el azabache volvía a jadear de dolor notando como le embestía bruscamente alternando movimientos, cuando creyó que no disfrutaría aquello, la corriente eléctrica que viaja por su cuerpo le hizo temblar de placer. Cada penetración se volvía más placentera hasta el punto que él mismo estaba correspondiendo al movimiento, y se sintió desfallecer. Gemía sin control, las estocadas se volvían más rápidas y fuertes. – ¡Más…Wolf! –gritó ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro. El rubio sudaba por el esfuerzo, pero aún en ese caos de sensaciones descansó el peso de su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos para atender con su mano libre la erección que se movía con las embestidas. Estimuló al ritmo que llevaba el miembro del pelinegro, subiendo y bajando su mano. Llegarían los dos al mismo tiempo. Yuuri gritó más fuerte corriéndose en la mano del otro, pronto el ojiverde también lo hizo derramando su cálida esencia en su interior. Se derrumbó sin importarle que en el proceso aplastara a su amante, su cuerpo no respondía, aún se recuperaba de los pequeños temblores que recorría cada fibra de su ser. Se sintió abrazado por el menor quién aún agitado le dio un beso en la parte enrojecida de su cuello.

-Te amo…Wolf… -escuchó la voz llena con cariño, sonrió. Por su parte, Yuuri sabía que posponer eso, sería mentirse.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué entraste de esa forma aquí? –le murmuró una vez salió del otro rodando a un lado. –Estuviste a punto de provocarme un infarto…

.

.

.

_**+-Fin del Flashback-+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminó por los pasillos inundados de estudiantes en plena algarabía luego de la finalización de una jornada de clases, libres al fin y con un pequeño tiempo de descanso y esparcimiento para continuar con el horario del día. Las figuras se movían efusivas y llenas de un nuevo fulgor entremezclándose unas con otras a lo largo de todo el lugar. Vislumbró la salida del ala norte que lo llevaría hacia los jardines exteriores por los cuales accedería al club de kendo que era su meta final. Salió al fin de la multitud de personas y el ambiente congestionado para dar paso a un silencio tranquilizante y renovador. Observó el ir y venir de los pocos transeúntes a esa hora y notó como las hojas de los árboles caían ensuciando el perfecto corte del pasto y modificando la hermosa visión del verano recién marchito. Pronto el otoño estaría en su mayor esplendor para continuar con la época más preciada por todos. Para aquel tiempo ya tenía planeado llevar a Wólfram a su casa y presentarlo formalmente a sus padres, y luego visitarían a la Sexy Queen y la enorme mansión para pasar una temporada ajenos de los problemas rutinarios y mundanos, dedicados exclusivamente a disfrutar de su condición de novios.

Alcanzó la entrada al club más rápido de lo que había pensado y saludó amablemente a los compañeros que terminaban clases. Se dirigió hacia uno de los salones de entrenamientos donde estaba seguro encontraría al rubio. Y lo vio, en primera fila enseñando los últimos toques de una de las técnicas más avanzadas para aquella clase que estaba próxima a salir y sería la que representaría a la institución en unos meses.

Una mano en el hombro lo detuvo antes de continuar con su camino, se topó con la mirada azulina de la chica más atrevida y peligrosa. Tembló ligeramente ante la perspectiva de ser la siguiente víctima de un macabro experimento, sin embargo, los gestos de la mujer no revelaron tal suposición.

-No se que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, pero su temperamento a estado más insoportable del habitual. Si vienes a hacer algo al respecto que sea para mejorar, de lo contrario te informo que no permitiré que lo empeores.

La seriedad con la que estaba acompañado el discurso le dio a entender claramente las intenciones de esa conversación. Sopesó su respuesta observando al ojiverde mientras se movía entre las filas de estudiantes corriendo los errores de sus posiciones.

**-**No me iré de aquí hasta arreglar las cosas con él. Así tenga que arrastrarlo hacia su oficina para que tenga una charla razonable conmigo.

-Espero que no sólo sea charla… -le picó el ojo, provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojase notoriamente, y una vez comprobó el resultado de sus palabras se marchó satisfecha a seguir con sus labores. Yuuri la siguió con su mirada hasta que se perdió por uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

.

.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

_._

_._

-Vienes aquí, interrumpes mi clase, me sacas literalmente arrastrado del lugar de entrenamiento para finalmente quedarte callado como un idiota –lo mira fríamente con un atisbo de ira en sus iris verdes. Su expresión seria y su postura alerta le señalan que no esta dispuesto a tener una conversación racional con él. Bien, pues improvisará algo porque no está preparado a dejarlo ir, así tuviera que ir a los extremos.

-Me acostaré con una chica si es lo que deseas –declaró seriamente el azabache sin retirar su mirada de la ajena. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro ante semejante declaración. En segundos, su rostro cambió de enojo, sorpresa a uno receloso. Sí, explotaría dentro de poco.

**-**Y que diablos esperas de mí al decirme eso ¿Una felicitación, palabras de aliento acaso…o…ahh ya se, un consejo de hombre a hombre…?** –**la mano alrededor del _shinai_ (4) se tensó. El pelinegro tembló momentáneamente, si no lograba su objetivo con esta charla absurda por lo menos sabría que sería asesinado por la rabia incontrolada de un hombre herido por su desconsiderado amante. Nada mal para disipar la mala atmósfera reinante del club en los últimos días.

.

.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

.

.

**-**Una aprobación para hacerlo, ya que la idea fue tuya. Con esto demostraré que no me interesa nadie más que tú –su lógica le dejó impresionado más por la severidad con la que lo estaba confesando, ya que ni él mismo se creía la estúpida idea que estaba planteando. Sin embargo, a situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas. Y si no caía con ello, al menos se habría convertido en un prospecto de escritor de novelas de romance y drama, porque todo aquello parecía una de ellas.

.

.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me_

_._

_._

**-**Eres un hombre sacrificado. Olvidé inscribirte en uno de esos concursos para sujetos mártires. Tengo una idea mucho más fascinante. Porqué mejor no vuelves con tu antigua noviecita, que por cierto también lastimaste, considero que debe ser suficiente para satisfacer tus necesidades y estándares de masculinidad; y de paso, no requieres corroborar si cumple con tus expectativas de cara bonita, perfil delicado, piernas curvadas, un par de senos y un lugar indicado para meter a tu amiguito durante el coito, sin que llegues a llamarlo extraño –eso, si había sido un golpe bajo. Quedó callado ante las palabras del ojiverde. Todo se resumía a devolver el siguiente ataque con la dignidad y cabeza en alto para volver a tener el control de la conversación…momento, nunca lo había tenido…y se maldijo por ello.

.

.

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

_._

_._

**-… **¡Eso…eso…no es cierto! –atinó de defenderse herido. Por Kami-sama, ¿En qué concepto lo tenia? Era verdad que en todo el recorrido de sus actos había cometido errores, muchos, pero también existían aciertos de los cuales agradecía al cielo. Si, lo hacía…y de pronto, un sentimiento de tristeza por estar perdiendo aquello que más quería estalló en su pecho.

.

.

_Come please I'm calling  
and, oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling_

_._

_._

Nada lo preparó para afrontar la escena que sus ojos registraban. La determinación del azabache se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que su ira lo hizo. Las torcidas facciones de dolor junto con las lágrimas que caían desbordadamente por sus mejillas le recordaron lo frágil que era su corazón. El comentario mordaz y venenoso que había salido de sus labios no había sido indicado, pero la verdad salía a luz por primera vez, el lo sabía muy bien, cuando las emociones nublan la mente, ocurren desastres. Relajó su postura y le permitió continuar desahogándose, era el momento indicado para aceptar la realidad y crecer como persona. Si Yuuri alcanzaba ese estado de madurez, la relación avanzaría a donde los dos desde el principio se habían planteado.

-Yo me equivoqué, lo siento…lo siento tanto, porque no me di cuenta, aplasté tus sentimientos dejé que mi orgullo y mi extremada terquedad hicieran a un lado lo que sentía por ti, aún sobreponiendo los perjuicios…yo lastimé a todos, yo no quiero que me dejes, moriría si lo hicieras…Wolf… -seguía sollozando haciendo difícil entender, pero el capitán sabía.

Un sonoro gemido inundó la pequeña habitación. Se escuchó llorar y no le importo, porque aunque no había venido a consolarle sabía que el otro también sentía su honestidad. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, su corazón se sintió aliviado, se limpió los surcos de lágrimas en su rostro y volvió a enfrentarlo. La mirada del capitán había cambiado, el cariño con el que lo observaba le hizo estremecerse. – ¿Crees que es suficiente, con esto? Es lo que puedo darte…**-**le miró tímidamente.

La hermosa sonrisa que brotó de los labios del rubio le dijeron todo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Nunca más lo dejaría ir.

-Pero no te perdonaré por faltar a mis clases…-le advirtió. Y Yuuri supo que esa semana no descansaría ni en el día y mucho menos en la noche. –Henachoko…

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las frases en cursiva son de la canción de Save me de Nickelback.

**(1) **Platos escogidos de mi preferencia e investigados que poseen esos ingredientes. Están catalogados como parte de la reconocida cocina alemana.

**(2) **Kimono hecho de algodón que se utiliza principalmente para estaciones cálidas, para dormir o para aguas termales. Es informal.

**(3)** Obi masculino. El obi es una faja ancha o delgada dependiendo del género que se usa para atar el kimono o yukata. Está fabricado en una tela mucho más fina que el resto de obis, es el más informal de todos.

**(4)** Espada de bambú utilizada para entrenar las técnicas de katana. Es más segura.

Gracias a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, algo retrasada en cuanto a entregas, pero cumplí con terminarla. No se si el final fue algo cursi, supongo que a veces tengo mis colapsos.

¿Reviews?

Ja ne!


End file.
